Falling Like the Stars
by Twistytree
Summary: He didn't say goodbye when he left, simply packed his things and flew off. No phone call, nothing. When she knocked on his apartment door silence greeted her... Haruhi has spent much of her life alone until the host club crashes into her life, shadow king included. Friendship and partnerships develop over the years but is she ready? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters don't sue me please **

* * *

He didn't say goodbye when he left, simply packed his things and flew off. No phone call, nothing. When she knocked on his apartment door silence greeted her. She did call, his secretary answered saying all personal calls were being redirected until further notice.

She called Tamaki, hoping he had more answers but he gave her a forced laugh and changed the subject. He knew. She could hear it in the uncomfortable tilt in his voice as he prattled off about something the twins told him.

"Tamaki," she interrupted him, "Do you know where he is?"

Tamaki stuttered through the location, he'd gone to the opening of a new branch in France. He started talking about all of the different sights to see in the city, going through an off the cuff list of the café's and museums.

She interrupted him again, "How long do openings take?"

Haruhi could practically see Tamaki on the other end of the call, one hand holding the phone, the other rubbing the back of his neck. "A week or so…"

"And when will he be back?" The line went silent. "Senpai?"

"I'm sorry," he paused, "I don't know, I don't."

Her stomach dropped, she could feel every nerve recoil in on itself, retreating further and further. She cleared her throat and her voice came out calm.

"Well, thank you," she could feel that the next words from him would be asking something she didn't want to answer. "I have to go, I promise to call soon, goodbye," and she hung up.

She set her phone down, sat on the cushion of her bed and hugged her knees. The rain outside came down in sheets, she could hear it hit against her window in violent bursts. She knew thunder would follow and she hugged her knees closer.

* * *

The host club had always been close, some members more than others but still they all remained in contact through the years. When Huni senpai and Mori senpai graduated, they all met to celebrate, raising glasses in their honor at a far too expensive restaurant.

"Senpai," Kyōya turned, waiting for her to continue, "Where are the prices on the menu?"

"Don't concern yourself, this dinner comes directly out of the picture fund." His glasses flashed and his mouth turned up in a grin.

Haruhi muttered objections into her menu, turning away from the devious vice-president.

The night was filled with laughter, the same when Tamaki and Kyōya graduated next.

Tamaki insisted on karaoke and serenaded everyone individually. He cried at the end of the night, saying everything would be different and making his 'precious daughter' promise to call at least three times a week. She negotiated it down to once a week and pushed him into the car before he could burst into song or tears again, she didn't know which she feared more.

Kyōya stood next to her as Tamaki's car drove off.

She turned. "I never told you congratulations."

He rose an eyebrow, "You did at the ceremony."

"No, congratulations about getting into business school, University of Tokyo, well deserved, Senpai."

Kyōya's head tilted slightly and he paused before nodding. "Thank you."

"Haruhi!" called Hikaru, waving at her from the car. She immediately felt the regret of not having her dad pick her up. She turned to him, letting him know she'd only be a minute.

She turned back to Kyōya. "They're going to run wild without you guys there."

"I don't doubt that," the side of his mouth twitched up.

"Goodnight, Kyoya-Senpai," and she turned, jogging over to Huni and Mori's cars to say goodbye before jumping in with Hikaru and Kaoru.

When time came for Haruhi and the twins to graduate, she didn't think they would all come back. Tamaki had gone to study abroad in France for a year, Mori in the U.S., Haruhi hadn't heard much from Huni, only a phone call every few months and he'd mostly talk about all the different types of cake's he'd tried lately. Kyōya was busy with his father's company, Haruhi mostly heard about him from Tamaki's paragraphs of texts.

That's why she was surprised to see each of them sitting in the audience. Tamaki and her father holding a video camera as she delivered her speech.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the one's crying this time, saying they planned to call Haruhi every day while in France. She laughed, telling them if they called her every day she'd turn her phone off, again.

By the end of the night, her feet hurt and she yearned to be in bed sleeping, not having to deal with another thirty-minutes of alone time with the twins, not that she didn't love them.

"Haruhi," the shadow-king's voice called and she turned, "Would you like a ride home?"

Her eyebrows must have jumped high up her forehead and her hands came to rest on her hips, a skeptical expression adjourning her features. "Why?"

His glasses flared in the light of the passing cars. "Think of it as a graduation present."

She was still skeptical and she turned to glance over at her original ride. The twins were hugging Tamaki, all three of them sobbing.

"Yes, please."

The drive passed in relative silence, Haruhi looking out the window as the city passed, Kyōya on his laptop.

She thanked him when they arrived, invited him up for tea. He declined, saying he had an early flight to catch. They said goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The next time she saw him would be five years later. The original group had met over the years but she always seemed to miss him. She'd have a presentation or be in an interview on that day. He'd be in another country or have a meeting to attend on another. She heard from Tamaki and the twins that his father had finally given in and transferred over the company after Kyōya's graduation from business school. Haruhi had been unable to see his graduation from University and he'd been unable to make it to hers.

She finally saw him again at Tamaki's wedding. He insisted the entire host club be his groomsmen, even Haruhi who had long since reveled her true gender. Tamaki didn't care and still handed her the newly pressed black suit. Kyōya stood in front of her in the procession as the best man. They'd passed pleasantries at the rehearsal, him telling her about the company, her telling him about law school.

Tamaki's wedding passed in a shower of flowers and tears. Tamaki delivered his speech to his new wife, the girl smiling wide at the weepy former host. Kyōya delivered his best man speech, elegant and put together, the slight tilt of humor that only those close to him would understand mixed in.

They all clapped, a few cried and then came the dancing. Haruhi escaped to the balcony, adjusting the tie on her suit while her other hand held a glass of champagne.

"Trying to get out of dancing, too?"

"What are you doing out here, Senpai?" This seemed like it would be the perfect function for Kyōya to compliment his way into the hearts of the rich.

"Like I said, trying to get out of dancing."

She approached from behind, matching his position on the balcony. "I would have thought you'd want to."

"I've never liked it."

"But I've seen you dance multiple times, you never seemed to mind."

He turned to her, a tilt of a smile on his mouth, "Not minding and liking something are rarely the same thing."

"I suppose you're right, Senpai," she looked down into her glass.

"You said earlier you're studying abroad for a year, no?"

She nodded, "In the U.S."

He looked into his own glass, almost hesitant about his next words. "I'll be there as well, for eight months, we're trying to branch into a new market."

She turned to look at him then, "When do you leave?"

"The 11th"

She smiled. "I leave on the 9th, it'll be nice to know someone there, don't you think?" and to her surprise and delight, he nodded.

She was right, of course. It was nice knowing someone in America. Her school only a few minutes away from the offices Kyōya worked in.

Once a week, she'd show up, lunch in hand for them both and he'd sit opposite of her, telling her small things about the company. He didn't know how it started, maybe she suggested lunch one day, maybe he'd said he was too busy and she'd shown up anyway. He couldn't remember. Once a week turned into twice a week and lunches turned into late lunches and late lunches to dinners. Sometimes she'd show up to his apartment, textbooks and folders in one hand, take-away in her other. She'd sprawl herself out on the floor. If he was feeling up to it, he'd take a look at her lessons, sometimes he'd solve a practice case before her and she'd throw a ball of paper in his direction, telling him she needed to solve them on her own.

Tamaki was pleased with the arrangement, his best friend and his daughter spending time together. The entire group flew out one weekend, Haruhi and Kyōya forced to play the role of tour guide around the city. Well, Haruhi played tour guide, Kyōya walked next to her, correcting the name of the street here and there.

Months passed faster and Kyōya's time in the U.S. came to an end. He left back to Japan after a night spent wandering the streets, pretending the redness in their cheeks was from the cold air.

The few days after he left felt normal. Up until Haruhi had shown up outside an office that was no longer his with sandwiches before she remembered that he had gone back to Japan. She'd called him that day, telling him about her mistake, he'd chided her and reminded her there was still another two months before she'd be back in Japan.

The calling continued, sometimes video chats ensued but only when they both had time, which wasn't very often. She missed her friend. Missed his silent companionship as she read over a case file or highlighted a passage. By the end of the two months, she had jumped onto the plain with more enthusiasm than she expected.

She barged into his apartment the next day. Less than pleased to be woken up so early on a weekend, he had intended to kick her out but she looked over. Her hair was longer, just past her shoulders but her smile was the same and he hadn't been able to tell her to leave.

The next year passed in relatively the same manner as their time in America, only with more dinners instead of lunches, both being too busy during the regular day. Sometimes she'd come into his apartment expecting him to be there and he'd still be out working. She'd sigh, muttering to herself about how much of a workaholic he was before cracking open her textbook and studying herself to sleep. She'd wake up the next morning tucked underneath the covers in the guest room, her page saved and her glasses removed.

Hikaru joked once over video chat that she practically lived there, she might as well move in. She had scoffed, telling him with certainty that it wasn't like that. Kaoru, next to him, had rolled his eyes, telling her it was definitely like that. It wasn't, was it? She pondered the idea before trying to throw it out of her head.

She tried to forget the entire conversation. She tried to at least.

Her law school graduation brought all of the hosts together for dinner, a night of laughing, reminiscing, and mischief. She had far too much to drink and she blamed it all on the twins who kept buying round after round. Kyōya had taken her home, his steady arm guiding her into the car at the end of the night.

She didn't know why but the thought of what Hikaru and Kaoru had said months ago burned into her mind as he helped her out of the elevator. His arm still secured around her waist as she fumbled with the keys. Her mind felt scattered, her brain fuzzy but she was sure she wanted an answer. She wasn't drunk, she could retain every feeling and every function, it was all just blurred.

He helped her into her apartment and she threw off her shoes before being guided to her room.

The question still lingered and she blurted it out to him when he came back, aspirin and water in hand.

He had paused, set down the water on the side table and placed the aspirin next to it. His jaw clenched and she became aware of how startlingly sober she felt in that moment. She saw his fists curl and release, saw him take a step back. The air felt tighter, constricting her throat until she regretted asking.

The confession spilled off his lips before either of them were expecting it. He looked as shocked as she did at the admission.

She just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she looked down, opening her mouth to say something, anything but she never did and he found her reply in the silence.

He closed his eyes, breathing out once before opening them. He didn't look at her, the unsaid rejection burning into him.

His voice didn't falter as he told her to take the pills and drink water. She nodded numbly, her voice never coming to her. She looked up to see his mouth open once more but he closed it without uttering another word.

When he left seconds later, she pulled the blankets around her and buried herself until she couldn't hear her thoughts anymore.

* * *

A week passed, then another, until they became a month and a month turned to two. She tried to distract herself. Tried to tell herself that she couldn't do anything to soften the rejection. Rejection was rejection, she couldn't lie to him. It wasn't fair, leading him along, that's why she asked him in the first place and yet, her heart ached.

Her heart ached for the nights going out, arms hooked together in the snow, red cheeks, wandering around the city streets. Every time she picked up the phone, courage gathering to tell his secretary it was urgent and that he couldn't just ignore her, she'd stop. She remembered the fallen expression on his face, the way his hair fell in front of his glasses. She remembered seeing the glare of his glasses, she remained grateful she couldn't see his eyes behind them in that moment. She often remarked to him about the unfairness. He could always read her but she was left to wonder what was behind the thin layer of glass. However, in that moment, when he stood in front of her, his confession dripping off his lips, his insides laid open before her, she was glad for the barrier. She just wasn't sure who the barrier helped hide, him or her.

She must have canceled on the former members of the host club over five times before they came banging on the door of her flat. Her eyes were brimmed red, and looking at the expression on all of their faces, she knew they understood why. Tamaki wasn't exactly the best at keeping things to himself.

They sat cross legged on her floor of her living room, the closest, Tamaki, speaking.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. She expected the exuberant former host to skirt around the problem, cushion her with funny stories but he hit the nail straight on the head.

"I—"

"You love him."

She looked around the room, the host all held similar looks of resolve.

Huni spoke up next, "It's okay to love Kyō-chan."

Mori nodded, his expression in agreement with his cousin.

"No point in denying it," Hikaru added.

"You're in love." Kaoru finished, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I—I'm in love?" she said, the tilt leaving a measure of insecurity at the end.

All of those days, all the days spent huddled in the calm cocoon of each other's company, neither talking, just content silence. She remembered all the times she'd glance over, his eyes would be expertly trained on whatever material in front of him, so focused and yet, he'd break concentration to meet her stare, a question in the tilt of his head. She would just smile, and he'd shake his head, his lips tilting up as he turned back to his work.

"I'm in love," her words were soft but firm.

"I'm in love." The declaration said loud and clear. Her eyes were frantic, her brain more so. "What do I do?" She stood, her limps felt ready to bound out, to run at full speed, to do anything but stand there with the knowledge she had now.

"Kyōya touches down in one hour."

"He's coming back?" Her nerves were fried and jumping all at once. "I need to go, I need to—I just—"

"Come on!" Tamaki grabbed her hand and the rest of the host club ran behind them to the car.

* * *

The first thing Kyōya had been expecting when he got off the plane was not Tamaki's voice over the intercom telling him very loudly to meet him on the south end of the airport. He cursed at his best friend, swearing to never tell Tamaki anything about his travel plans ever again.

He ordered his bags taken to the car while he went to deal with the idiot summoning him very publicly.

All prepared with a lecture, Kyōya's expression shifted to a neutral when Haruhi appeared before him, Tamaki and the rest of them a few feet away.

Haruhi looked at the man before her. His eyes were sunken, the bags barely concealed behind his famous glasses.

She swallowed. He just stood there, a few feet away, his eyes watching her, waiting for her to say something. His stare pinned her to the spot but she was determined.

"I've always been scared so incredibly scared," she pushed on, taking a step forward, "scared of thunder, scared of having anyone else and two months ago—two months ago I was terrified, terrified that I could need someone, terrified that every second I've spent with you has felt as easy as breathing even when you threatened to raise my non-existent debt for spilling soup on your couch, even when you'd drive me up the wall with your stupid fancy restaurants."

"But now—now, I'm not afraid anymore. You are my safe place, you're my—" she cut herself off, "I love you, I am unequivocally and irrevocably in love with you and I need you to know that, I need you to know that I have been in love with you for far far longer than I've known and I—"

He cut her off this time. He wasn't sure when he started moving towards her, wasn't sure how many steps it took or how many seconds all he knew was that she was in his arms. His arms came around her waist and pulled her up, his head going down to rest in the crook of her neck.

Almost hesitantly she let out a breath, her arms winding tightly around him, she was sure she heard the cheers of the host club somewhere in the distance.

* * *

"Kyōya," she whispered, "Get the camera."

He tip-toed next to her, camera in hand.

Kyōya snapped a picture, hoping the sound wouldn't awaken the mass of them. Four kids, they had to be crazy to have four kids.

"We just hand to have twins," she leaned back, pressing herself into his side

"Two sets of them, too. We're never sleeping again."

They looked down at the four of them. The kids lay asleep, each of them laying in a different direction, limbs thrown over one another. Each of them had their mother's delicate features with their father's eyes, and all of them had type AB blood like their father.

Haruhi smiled, looking up at her husband, "Worth it."

He kissed the top of her head, "Indeed."

* * *

**AHHHHH so this is something I wrote because I've been watching a lot of Ouran lately and writing this helped me relieve stress. I get really nervous writing anything for anime because I speak Japanese and I'm never completely sure how to weave in the Japanese hierarchy embedded into the language into an English fanfiction but hey I tried. Please read and review! I love getting feedback to improve my writing or just to know if you guys liked it~~ **


End file.
